


Ponytail Problem

by raudioactive



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, banri is a little shit, but so are we, juza is thirsty, this is gibberish im sorry, we all saw THAT card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raudioactive/pseuds/raudioactive
Summary: Juza didn’t expect a hairstyle change could affect him this much.(or Juza having a gay panic when Banri tied his hair)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Ponytail Problem

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as i saw that card i NYOOMED to my notes and make this trash, so sorry for the error this is so rushed

For as long as Juza was in Mankai, there had been many plays they created, themes varied widely from one another. The same goes with their wardrobe, though Juza never had anything drastic done to himself.

He had seen Azuma wearing wig, long hair disappeared into short ones. It was refreshing, and Juza admitted Azuma suited the look.

Long wigs were also a frequent thing in their play. Juza wondered how having long hair felt, and would probably ask Tsuzuru for a role with long hair later to try new things.

The point was, Juza was accustomed to see the other members in different appearances. There should be nothing that could seriously surprise him like his earlier days.

Except, there was _something_ that apparently had him shaken.

It was a minor change. Just a ponytail, nothing too drastic and nothing he never see. Banri had tied his hair into ponytail in their previous plays, so Juza _had_ technically seen Banri with a ponytail before.

And none of those plays left his jaw nearly hanging on the floor.

The moment Banri stepped into the practice room, all dressed up with his costume and _with make up on_ , Juza instantly forgot how to breathe.

He watched as Banri talked to the director, Azami beside him, seemingly to discuss something. His lips were tinted a little, a teasing red that complement his costume. His eyes, which were already slanted and beautiful, were accentuated with dark colors and heavy lines that follow the shape of his eyes, making him look even more like a vixen that tried to lure her mate.

All that makeup matched his costume, and moreover his hair. _His ponytail hair._

The brown locks that sometimes obscure his face was pulled up, leaving a few strands to frame his face, his sharp jaws on display, creating an elegant and strangely delicate look.

The makeup, the costume, and _the hair_ that Banri currently had weren’t a good combination for Juza’s thundering heart.

Banri was _breathtaking,_ and Juza couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

“Juza? You okay?” He heard Citron asked from beside him, probably noticing his unusual silence.

He tried to answer, he really did. His brain struggled to form words, because he had been rendered speechless just from the sight of Banri with a ponytail, and it was embarrassing.

“Yes I—”

Just as he managed a coherent response, Banri had turned around, showing his usually covered nape.

He heard someone took a sharp breath, and Juza prayed it wasn’t actually him that gasped so loud.

It wasn’t supposed to be inviting, considering the costume was practically a turtle neck, hence covering almost Banri’s entire neck, but it _was._ The ponytail gave away a sliver of skin, like it was teasing him, urging him to take a look more of that slender nape and the juncture between his neck and his shoulder—

“Juza-san? Do you feel unwell?” Tenma came into his field of vision, successfully cutting his thoughts from straying too far. “Your face is red.”

“Uh, no, it’s just kinda hot here.”

Tenma furrowed his brows, examining him. “Is it the costume? You can ask Yuki to do something about it.”

“The costume’s fine—”

Again, Juza was cut off by Banri, except this time it was by the man himself. Banri was approaching him, a knowing smirk on his face, hand idly twirling a fan.

“What’s wrong?” Banri asked, a blatantly feigned confusion in his voice.

“Juza-san’s costume might be too hot for him,” Tenma answered in his stead.

“Really?” Banri watched him, lips widening into a grin. “Well, he needs to get used to it and stop complaining. Hyodo, let’s act our scene to make you get used to the costume.”

Juza gritted his teeth in annoyance. Of course Banri knew what went inside his head, his obnoxious grin gave away too much.

“Sure,” Juza said, because he wasn’t about to let Banri got his way.

Turns out, Banri _did_ get his way. Taking a deep breath, Juza concentrated in portraying his character. It was soon proved to be impossible, as his eyes watched with rapt attention the way Banri’s lips moved when he said his lines, and not on the lines he said.

Then, Banri lifted the fan, his fingers seemed to look dainty with the way he held the fan. His hair swayed in an almost graceful manner, following the wind from the fan.

He wanted to run his fingers in that hair, knowing how soft it felt to his touch, messing it until his ponytail fall off and—

Juza didn’t realize how hard he was staring on those details, because suddenly Banri was in front of him, snapping his fingers right in front of his face.

“Are you droolin’, Hyodo?” Banri was obviously making fun of him by now, teasing his obvious staring, a smirk on his face.

“Fuck you.”

“Sure, tonight?”

Juza cursed, why did his boyfriend have to be so goddamn attractive. Banri in a ponytail would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot everytime i typed ponytail
> 
> and yes, this is me projecting my brainrot onto juza. im sorry, the newest ponytail banri got me so weak
> 
> come scream juban with me on @ikemenlicious


End file.
